


Loved up, fucked up.  (Remington Leith x Andy Biersack) - aliyssaa - Wattpad

by aliyssaa



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Depression, Heartbreak, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith





	Loved up, fucked up.  (Remington Leith x Andy Biersack) - aliyssaa - Wattpad

Loved up, fucked up. (Remington Leith x Andy Biersack) - aliyssaa - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @beautlies](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/featured/702877658)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F233186648%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-835232006283857411%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3DWiimhgYZF0EDJfXwvVo%252F7lGSGUCKUM%252BcaCKoXjcdXR0IwCkKTVXSl%252B2BhAvaleL1zFqz9LXmBstPJ6tQyFn5whrHr9%252Fqc%252FknTSmUOEHhFF3yshrUgp83JQBnKneL2Agm%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3Daliyssaa)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F233186648%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-835232006283857411%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3DWiimhgYZF0EDJfXwvVo%252F7lGSGUCKUM%252BcaCKoXjcdXR0IwCkKTVXSl%252B2BhAvaleL1zFqz9LXmBstPJ6tQyFn5whrHr9%252Fqc%252FknTSmUOEHhFF3yshrUgp83JQBnKneL2Agm%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3Daliyssaa)   


  
  


# Loved up, fucked up. (Remington Leith x Andy Biersack) 

  
  
41 Reads   
  
11 Votes   
3 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/aliyssaa)   
**By[aliyssaa](https://my.w.tt/user/aliyssaa)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 25 minutes ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Loved+up%2C+fucked+up.++%28Remington+Leith+x+Andy+Biersack%29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F233186648-256-k302357.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mistakes+are+inevitable.+Everyone+makes+them.+But+how+far+can+Remington+go+to+forgive+Andy+after+the+mistake+he+makes%3F+%0A%22No%2C+he+doesn%27t+tell+himself+to+breathe+through+it.+%0ABecause+breathing.+%0AWell%2C+breathing+is+what+got+him+here.%22+%0ATRIGGER+WARNING+-+Alcohol%2C+depression%2C+suicide+mentions%2C+swearing...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D233186648&caption=%3Cb%3ELoved+up%2C+fucked+up.++%28Remington+Leith+x+Andy+Biersack%29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AMistakes+are+inevitable.+Everyone+makes+them.+But+how+far+can+Remington+go+to+forgive+Andy+after+the+mistake+he+makes%3F+%0A%22No%2C+he+doesn%27t+tell+himself+to+breathe+through+it.+%0ABecause+breathing.+%0AWell%2C+breathing+is+what+got+him+here.%22+%0ATRIGGER+WARNING+-+Alcohol%2C+depression%2C+suicide+mentions%2C+swearing%2C+arguments%2C+cheating%2C+homophobic+slurs.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/233186648)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Loved%20up%2C%20fucked%20up.%20%20%28Remington%20Leith%20x%20Andy%20Biersack%29&body=Loved%20up%2C%20fucked%20up.%20%20%28Remington%20Leith%20x%20Andy%20Biersack%29%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://my.w.tt/920960567-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    Mistakes are inevitable. Everyone makes them. But how far can Remington go to forgive Andy after the mistake he makes? 
    
    "No, he doesn't tell himself to breathe through it. 
    
    Because breathing. 
    
    Well, breathing is what got him here." 
    
    
    
    TRIGGER WARNING - Alcohol, depression, suicide mentions, swearing, arguments, cheating, homophobic slurs.

  * [andybiersack](https://my.w.tt/stories/andybiersack)
  * [andyblack](https://my.w.tt/stories/andyblack)
  * [blackveilbrides](https://my.w.tt/stories/blackveilbrides)
  * [cheating](https://my.w.tt/stories/cheating)
  * [depression](https://my.w.tt/stories/depression)
  * [emersonbarrett](https://my.w.tt/stories/emersonbarrett)
  * [heartbreak](https://my.w.tt/stories/heartbreak)
  * [marriage](https://my.w.tt/stories/marriage)
  * [palayeroyale](https://my.w.tt/stories/palayeroyale)
  * [remdy](https://my.w.tt/stories/remdy)
  * [remington](https://my.w.tt/stories/remington)
  * [remingtonleith](https://my.w.tt/stories/remingtonleith)
  * [sebastiandanzig](https://my.w.tt/stories/sebastiandanzig)
  * [selfharm](https://my.w.tt/stories/selfharm)
  * [suicide](https://my.w.tt/stories/suicide)
  * [unfaithfulness](https://my.w.tt/stories/unfaithfulness)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Remington Sees It (Chapter One) ](https://my.w.tt/920960567-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack)
  * [ Remington feels it (Chapter Two) ](https://my.w.tt/954330468-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack)
  * [ Because of Andy (Chapter Three) ](https://my.w.tt/954342773-loved-up-fucked-up-remington-leith-x-andy-biersack)



## Get notified when **Loved up, fucked up. (Remington Leith x Andy Biersack)** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F233186648%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-835232006283857411%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3DWiimhgYZF0EDJfXwvVo%252F7lGSGUCKUM%252BcaCKoXjcdXR0IwCkKTVXSl%252B2BhAvaleL1zFqz9LXmBstPJ6tQyFn5whrHr9%252Fqc%252FknTSmUOEHhFF3yshrUgp83JQBnKneL2Agm%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3Daliyssaa)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://my.w.tt/story/221551832-tamed-k-bakugou)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/221551832-tamed-k-bakugou)

[ tamed // k.bakugou 1.1M40.9K84.9K
    
    
    "A jerk to the world,
            a gentleman to his
            girl."
            ˖⋆࿐໋₊ <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in bokunoheroacademia  <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in bakugou  <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in katsuki  <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in katsukibakugou  <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in bakugouxreader  <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in mha <a href="/tags/1" class="on-navigate">#1</a> in...

](https://my.w.tt/story/221551832-tamed-k-bakugou)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/215788195-muggle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/215788195-muggle)

[ Muggle 3.4M217K195K
    
    
    Lexi Hooper has been a Harry Potter fan since the very start. One day, Lexi and her friend decide to go to King's Cross station for a memorable cosplay. But what started...

](https://my.w.tt/story/215788195-muggle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/118749479-spoilt-little-rich-girl-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/118749479-spoilt-little-rich-girl-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[ Spoilt Little Rich Girl - Draco Malfoy X Rea... 6.5M145K374K
    
    
    Y/N Moonshine, the great granddaughter of Merlin himself. Her journey through Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry leave people slightly cautious of her, maybe bec...

](https://my.w.tt/story/118749479-spoilt-little-rich-girl-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/107279427-24-7-h-s)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/107279427-24-7-h-s)

[ 24/7 [h.s.] 13M372K685K
    
    
    "Listen to me, princess. I've had enough of your attitude. We're both in hell here. So either suck it up or shut up. Do I make myself clear?" 
            --
            Emma Winston never expe...

](https://my.w.tt/story/107279427-24-7-h-s)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[ Potter | 𝘚𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 2.3M145K126K
    
    
    It is a known fact that Crookshanks helped Sirius Black in the capturing of Pettigrew in his rat form, back in Harry Potter's third year.
            But what if Crookshanks was in...

](https://my.w.tt/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/190240309-private-teacher-j-jk-%C3%97-reader-%E2%9C%94)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/190240309-private-teacher-j-jk-%C3%97-reader-%E2%9C%94)

[ PRIVATE TEACHER || J.JK × Reader ✔ 5.3M116K238K
    
    
    ❝That school uniform would look even better on my bedroom floor❞
            ©𝐉𝐈𝐊𝐎𝐎𝐊𝐈𝐄𝟏𝟕
            |*Contains some mature and triggering content*|
            Best ranking : 
            ♛ 13 in <a href="/tags/fanfictio..." class="on-navigate">#fanfictio...</a>

](https://my.w.tt/story/190240309-private-teacher-j-jk-%C3%97-reader-%E2%9C%94)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/225150872-march-to-the-sea-george-weasley)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/225150872-march-to-the-sea-george-weasley)

[ March To The Sea - George Weasley 195K8.2K936
    
    
    Lorelei Calypso is a half-breed in the wizarding world. When her father seduced a beautiful mermaid, she was born into a time of war and pain.
            The Weasley family takes h...

](https://my.w.tt/story/225150872-march-to-the-sea-george-weasley)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/207560114-friendless-%C2%BB-fred-weasley)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/207560114-friendless-%C2%BB-fred-weasley)

[ Friendless » Fred Weasley 311K13.3K7K
    
    
    "Can I call you Tori? You know Tori, I'm a great friend."
            "I don't get it, why are you being nice to me?"
            "Maybe I don't want to see you friendless."
            When Victoria Silve...

](https://my.w.tt/story/207560114-friendless-%C2%BB-fred-weasley)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/161859530-draco-x-reader-%E2%9D%A6-his-pride-%E2%9C%93)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/161859530-draco-x-reader-%E2%9D%A6-his-pride-%E2%9C%93)

[ Draco X Reader ❦ His Pride [✓] 1.3M39.2K52.8K
    
    
    [CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING]
            I walked away from him, having enough of the unnecessary drama. I was sick of all of this- of him.
            "Don't walk away from me, Y/n!" Draco d...

](https://my.w.tt/story/161859530-draco-x-reader-%E2%9D%A6-his-pride-%E2%9C%93)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/188819606-to-protect)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/188819606-to-protect)

[ To Protect  1M34.7K15.3K
    
    
    Harry never knew his Father James Potter had a little sister. That he had other options besides living with the extremely vile Dursley family.
            Where Eleanor Potter becom...

](https://my.w.tt/story/188819606-to-protect)

[ ](https://my.w.tt/BrIlZtDRr7)

  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
